


Pining and Polish

by TheTwoPlayerGays



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Another fic about Michael and Chloe, Gossiping and Nail polish, Multi, One Shot, Pining, Sleepovers, boyf riends - Freeform, i love them too much ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoPlayerGays/pseuds/TheTwoPlayerGays
Summary: In hindsight, the event wasn’t so bad as Chloe told Michael about Brooke not long after and so, movie night was born. Again, it wasn’t so much a movie night. The two just called it movie night for everyone else’s benefit.So here they were, spread out on Chloe’s bed with ‘Titanic’ playing on her TV. Chloe had managed to convince Michael to let her paint his nails, something she was very keen on doing to all those who enter her room. He had wanted rainbow nails but Chloe said that would have been too difficult, so he just went with purple.





	Pining and Polish

“Clothes?”

“Check!”

“Movies?”

“Check!”

“Drinks and snacks?”

“Check and check, we are ready to go!”

It was Friday and that meant one thing. Movie night. Though it wasn’t so much a movie night more so a sleepover arranged by Chloe and Michael to deal with their… problems. It had started a couple of months ago when Michael spilled the beans on his crush on Jeremy after an unfortunate event during lunch. Jeremy had started to go on about this new movie coming out in the next week or so and how he wanted Michael to join him.

“Hell yeah dude! I’m totally up for a get-together next weekend!” He beamed, happy that his best friend chose him to go to the movie first instead of Christine.

“You two going on a date?” Came a voice from behind them. Michael whipped his head round to see Chloe with her lunch tray, obviously joking with the two. It didn’t stop Michael’s brain from processing the thought though, leading to a bright red face.

“Haha, no way Cloe.” Jeremy joked, completely oblivious to the fact that his best friend was burning up with embarrassment beside him. Chloe on the other hand noticed immediately. She pulled him away after class and refused to let it go until Michael had told her everything.

In hindsight, the event wasn’t so bad as Chloe told Michael about Brooke not long after and so, movie night was born. Again, it wasn’t so much a movie night. The two just called it movie night for everyone else’s benefit.

So here they were, spread out on Chloe’s bed with ‘Titanic’ playing on her TV. Chloe had managed to convince Michael to let her paint his nails, something she was very keen on doing to all those who enter her room. He had wanted rainbow nails but Chloe said that would have been too difficult, so he just went with purple.

“How’s the situation with Jer?” She questioned, continuing her art on Michael’s nails. He groaned in response.

“Don’t get me started Cloe. He’s completely oblivious! He wouldn’t notice a full on World War 3 if it hit it right in the face.” 

“Have you tried-”

“Yes I tried the flirting tips you gave me. Nothing. Zilch. He just thought I was teasing him. And his stupid smile! He started laughing and smiling, his eyes lit up and- ugh!” Michael flew his arms up in the air in frustration. “It’s not fair Cloe!"

“Hey careful! You’ll smudge them,” she replied, carefully lowering Michael’s arm so she could start on the other hand. 

“He’ll realise one day, the dude’s all over you. I got a phone call from Christine last Tuesday saying how horrible her date went cause he wouldn’t stop talking about you.” She giggled, thinking back to how frustrated Christine has sounded that day. 

“Did she really?”

“Yeah… it was hilarious… Though I suppose I couldn’t blame her, I haven’t had much better experiences.”

“Is this about the 'date’ with Brooke a few weeks ago?”

“Yes! Ugh don’t even get me STARTED Michael! Do you know what it’s like to sit in a cafe listening to your crush gush over some boy?! 'Oh Taylor looked so good today Chloe did you see him? He got his second piercings last week, they look amazing! I should get mine done. What do you think I would look like? Would Taylor like them? God he’s so hot and sexy and-”

“Chloe! The nails!” Micheal exclaimed. Chloe broke out of her rant and looked down to where she had apparently started to paint Michael’s finger instead of his fingernail. 

She sighed, reaching for the remover. “Sorry Mike, I just couldn’t stand it. You know what I did? I stood up, and walked out. WALKED OUT! ON BROOKE! Right in the middle of her conversation with me… I feel awful but I had to do it! She started talking about what she would look like with a nose ring and I just couldn’t stop myself from imagining it…”

“Bad move.”

“Yeah tell me about it. She looked hot, like 50% hotter.. how is that even possible?” She laughed, smiling to herself as she did so. She had never really thought about it before, but it was nice to be able to do this - to have someone to talk and rant and gossip with without having to worry about what others thought about her for doing so. Michael didn’t judge, he just listened. It was relaxing.

Across the mattress, Michael was having the same thoughts. He had never really considered Chloe a friend before she found out about his secret, but he didn’t regret it for a second. Having Chloe to go to every other Friday and having her sit there quietly listening to his problems, it helped. Jeremy was the only person he could turn to the past few years but this was something he couldn’t help with, something he had to hide from his best friend. He hated it, hated keeping secrets from him. But at least he had Chloe to get him though it.

“So, what do you think?” The voice snapped Michael out of his trance. He looked up to see Chloe smiling at him, gesturing to his hands. They were painted a bright lilac, perfectly shaped and no spillage whatsoever. 

Micheal sighed and smiled. “They look great, Cloe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by i-can-hear-my-sins on tumblr 
> 
> Tumblr - TheTwoPlayerGays (talk to me I'm lonely)


End file.
